Grapefruits
by fabulositywast
Summary: let's find out what happens when our favourite two agents are up to with a little bit too much alcohol and some philosophic thoughts about grapefruits.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything from NCIS. Just a weird person behind a screen writing some fanfiction :)

Have fun!

Grapefruits

Grapefruits; some love them. Some hate them but there is usually no in between with this particular exotic fruit.

Some people are like them: you either love them or hate them. But what if you can't decide if you love them or hate them?

That's the dilemma Ziva was currently facing. Well actually right now she was facing Tony DiNozzo's bare back. She scowled at it. Whatever devilish deity that was up there, it had decided that it would be a good idea to bring those two together like this.  
At least that was what she was desperately trying to tell herself. The bottle of Tequila they shared the night before was to blame as well. Yes, an unknown force from above and alcohol was much easier to blame than admitting to the attraction that had been there since the beginning.  
Nonono. There has never been any sexual attraction before. It had to be alcohol and gods. It was the only reason which made sense. Or wasn't it?

So that left her to stare at his back and desperately trying to remember, if she liked grapefruits or not.  
The taste wasn't too bad once you get used to the initial tartness. And it is quite a healthy fruit with vitamins and stuff like that, right?  
But you had to peel it quite carefully, unless you want the juices to dribble all over your hands. Quite like… _Dear lord._ Get a grip on your thoughts Ziva David! She reprimanded herself whilst trying explicitly **not** to remember what exactly happened last night.  
They were mostly hidden in the foggy, Tequila-induced part of her brain, which she didn't dare to step into.  
Maybe she could just sneak out? Yes, that sounded like a reasonable plan…  
Ultimately it was shattered when she realized that they were in her apartment.  
Wait. How could she not have realized that before? Since running away was not a possibility anymore, her thoughts whirled around, coming up with more and more absurd ways to escape and came to a screeching halt when she sensed a different breathing pattern from her partner.

* * *

 _Ouch_. This was the first thing that drifted into his foggy mind. Not without reason. His brain was right now treated to a thorough treatment with razorblades.

Tony braced himself to wake up to stark white hospital walls, a concerned nurse hovering over him with some pain relievers and Gibbs and the rest of the team waiting outside.  
But as he opened one eye he was surprised to see walls painted in a soft blue hue with what looked like golden accents?  
He was convinced that he was hallucinating and continued to stare at the golden flecks and specks which now seemed to sparkle and dance around. No he was pretty sure that everything was spinning.  
He sighed and closed his eyes again.

Approximately one hour later he woke up for the second time. This time his headache had faded to a dull ache, so it was manageable for now.  
But the blue wall and the golden flecks were still there. He tried to remember what happened but he couldn't remember the last few hours of the past day.  
Where the hell was he? He has for sure never been in this room before. He would recognize those mesmerizing sparkles for sure.

Suddenly he realized that his side was warm.  
Not warm as in "sweaty-summer-night-warm" but warm as in "there-is-definitely-somebody-next-to-me".

Slowly he turned around and was greeted by a tumbling mass of dark brown locks with highlights that reminded him of the golden specks in the wall.  
This was without doubt Ziva's hair.

His mind reeled back. _Ziva's hair?! What was going on?!_ What the hell happened last night?  
In his panicked state he didn't notice that his partner was lying too stiffly next to him to be sleeping.

Then it hit him: the onslaught of memories was almost too much and for a short moment he was overwhelmed but slowly the stream of memories lessened and ebbed down to a drizzle.  
The alcohol, the bar, his ridiculous request to dance with the "fair lady" in his most posh voice, her giggles, the gazes, her full lips and the way the light reflected back from the soft tinted balm she was wearing, her soft yet firm grip to his arms when he dipped her… the slight gasp that escaped her slightly parted lips and the way her eyes widened when he finally kissed her.

That kiss. How will he ever be able to kiss another woman again without comparing it to this kiss? It was filled with opposites: soft but still a bit harsh, sweet and tangy, giving and yet demanding.

He had never known that opposites went together that well. He had always been so careful to never let things clash… Maybe he should try it, since it worked out pretty close to perfection last night…  
It almost reminded him a little of grapefruits...

 _What a ridiculous thought._

He smiled to himself. There would be no other woman to kiss after that, he would do his best to make sure it was going to be the same for Ziva.

* * *

If it hadn't been for her training, Ziva would have taken a startled gap when she felt a strong arm sneak around her waist.  
Tony snuggled closer to her and pressed a soft kiss to her neck.

After holding her breath for a long moment she relaxed slowly. It seemed he had fallen asleep again.

A small smile circled her lips.  
Yes she remembered: She liked grapefruits.

One might even say she loved them. But let's not get ahead of ourselves.

With that final thought in mind she closed her eyes and sunk deeper into his embrace.


End file.
